The present invention relates to communication devices, computer devices and the like and more particularly to a method of searching-by-number and a device including a search-by-number feature.
Phone numbers are generally stored in a communication device or the like along with a name or identifier associated with the phone number, and typically, phone numbers can only be searched by the associated name, identifier, or portion of the name or identifier. Under some circumstances, a user may not be able to remember a name or identifier associated with a number but the user may remember a portion of the phone number and desires to locate the complete number to make a call or for some other reason desires to locate the number. There may also be circumstances under which only a phone number is stored by the communication device, such as a list of called numbers (call list), a list of calls that were missed (missed call list) or the like. Under such circumstances, a user can only search by the phone number or portion of the number because the stored number is not associated with any name or identifier. The user may want to store the number with an associated name or identifier or make a phone call or for whatever reason the user may need to find the number but only remembers a portion of the number. Therefore, there may be numerous reasons why a user may need to search for a stored phone number or the like by only a portion of the number. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method to search phone numbers or the like by number or by a portion of the number. Additionally, there is a need to provide communication devices that can search phone numbers or the like by number or by a portion of the number.